


The View

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-05
Updated: 2000-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: To quote Te, "One can never go wrong with a masterbation story."





	The View

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The View

 

 

My contribution to the self gratification challenge last fall...goes  
with instant gratification, only takes longer. <g> Well, it started  
out that way, but the boys had other ideas, it turns out. Thanks, Te,  
for the motivation.  
Enjoy and Happy Birthday Fraser!!!  
**************************************************  
 **The View**  
1999, Meghan Black

It was a hot and sticky night�almost balmy. Or as balmy as Chicago  
gets in the summer. Humid, certainly. Hot, definitely. Balmy? Only if  
you used your imagination.

Ray Kowalski sat in the GTO wondering  
what other ways his partner had affected him over the months they'd been  
together besides in the language department. He doubted very seriously  
that he would have ever used the word 'balmy' in his thoughts, much less  
in conversation, a year ago.  
His t-shirt was thin and faded�the  
best kind to wear when you're sweating like a stuck pig. No, that was  
bleeding like a stuck pig. Either way�he was wet.

He looked  
over at Fraser, who for once was not in the red serge, but the lighter  
weight tan and brown uniform he favored on occasion. Ray remembered his  
shock when the often rigid, always professional Mountie actually rolled  
the sleeves of the crisply pressed shirt. A sure sign the end of the  
world was near, no doubt. But damn he looked good in it, he'd have to  
give 'im that. Don't go there, Kowalski, he reprimanded himself.

Stakeout time could be a blessing or a curse. If the information was  
right, not to mention the timing, it could be very rewarding�on  
many levels. The rush Ray got when he could nab a perp who'd eluded capture  
by others was a high he could definitely get behind. On the other hand�when  
it was a night like this one, who needed it?

Going on three hours  
and no sign of the couple they'd hoped to apprehend. A man and woman,  
posing as lawyers, duping young women into selling their babies. Then  
they'd get top dollar from rich, yet usually infertile couples on the  
west coast. It stunk to the high heavens and Ray had a hard on for these  
two particular miscreants, as Fraser had called them. No way were they  
going to even know the meaning of the word mercy from Ray Kowalski.

But, the informant had said they sometimes didn't go to the office they  
used for a front for days. His last tip indicated they would show tonight  
to clean out and dispose of some files outside of business hours. Ray  
looked at his watch. 10:35 p.m. and all was not well. He swatted at a  
mosquito as it buzzed his ear for the 23rd time and looked at Fraser.

"This is a bust, Frase�we're  
wasting our time and it's hotter 'an hell without the AC on."

Fraser smiled that indulgent smile that Ray sometimes hated. "Ray,  
it is no warmer than it was an hour ago when you were drinking a cup  
of scalding hot coffee. And besides, I shouldn't think the suspects will  
attempt to enter the building before pedestrian traffic in the area dies  
down."

It all made perfect Mountie sense and Ray ground  
his teeth in frustration. If he didn't want these slime balls so bad,  
he'd be sitting in a nice cool place, sipping a nice cool beer about  
now.

"Fine. We give 'em another hour and then we're outta  
here, got it?" He didn't look to see if Fraser was agreeing with  
him or not. Instead, a movement in the surveyed building on the corner  
caught his eye. Ray sat up straight and leaned over the steering wheel  
for a better view. He didn't think he was really seeing what he thought  
he was seeing.

"Whassat, Frase? Up there on the third floor?"

Fraser squinted through the windshield of Ray's car in an effort  
to identify the movements directly below the fourth floor office they  
had been watching. Then he sat back, ramrod straight, and sighed, "Oh  
dear."

"What?" Ray asked in exasperation, then  
dug around in the console until he found his glasses. Sliding the plastic  
frames over his nose, Ray peered at the brightly lit office. "Whoa!"  
he said in shock, yanked his glasses off and refused to look up again.

Fraser looked at Ray, then back at the window. "Ray, we  
cannot possibly know when the suspects are inside the building if we  
don't actually *watch* the building."

"Fraser, did  
you see what they're doing over there? I am NOT watching that all night."  
Ray was looking out the driver's side window, down at his feet�anywhere  
but straight ahead through the windshield. Just like he always did when  
he had to visit Mort in the morgue. Only now, as Ray protested vehemently,  
he couldn't help the urge to glance up quickly every few seconds�just  
to take another peek at what he'd spied earlier.

"I saw  
Ray. And although they have hardly chosen a discreet place to show their  
affection, they are just a couple doing what most couples in love do  
many nights all over the world." Fraser sounded so matter-of-factly,  
that Ray looked up again, only to glance away quickly as the couple now  
had on considerably less clothing than they did a few seconds ago.

Fraser's nonchalance view of the whole situation almost left Ray speechless.  
Almost. "I can't believe you�Mr. Straight and Narrow Mountie,  
are sitting here telling me that its ok to watch those two people up  
there." Ray was looking at Fraser as if he'd grown horns on the  
top of his head.

Fraser looked hurt and then a bit stubborn.  
"I'll have you know I am not narrow in my view of others Ray, and  
I am only straight in that I uphold the law and am committed to providing  
a safe environment for the citizens of this district." The implications  
of what those words truly said about Fraser slid right on past Ray.

"Fine, you watch them." Ray made motions as if he were gathering  
his things to leave.

"Ray, methinks you protesteth too much,"  
Fraser said in a serious tone. Ray looked over at him sharply.

"You jerking my chain?"

Fraser tried to maintain the somber demeanor, but soon smiled at Ray,  
not unkindly. "Ok, I guess I was. But I'm just saying that if you  
wanted to catch the criminals for whom we are now on this stakeout, then  
the diversion of two men making love shouldn't deter you�.unless  
you find it overly distracting."

Now Ray was positive Fraser  
was jerking his chain. Of course he found it distracting. But to tell  
the truth, which he never could to Fraser, the few seconds he'd glimpsed  
of the couple in the window had been more than a bit�stimulating.  
Great! How was he going to get out of this one?

"You know  
I want to catch those slime bags, Fraser!" Ray said vehemently.  
"Just never expected to get a free show with the deal�and two  
guys too!" But he had no real argument for leaving their position  
on the street.

"Then ignore them."

Ignore them? What was Fraser, some kind of stone god? Ignore them?

"Sure�I can do that." Ray slumped down in the seat, as  
if settling in for a possibly long wait, and half closed his eyes. Only  
half. Through narrow slits, Ray observed the goings on of the third floor  
office with rapt attention.

Two men, obviously lovers, couldn't  
keep their hands off each other. One was already shirtless, displaying  
an obscene amount of muscle. As he caressed his lover, lithe, strong  
arms which glistened with sweat worked the fine muscles beneath tanned  
skin. Ray found himself imagining the man as hero material for Sword  
of Desire.

His partner, a smaller, darker man, but no less in  
shape, had already stripped down to bleached white briefs which accented  
his swarthy legs and abdomen. He leaned back on a highly polished wooden  
desk, his hands bracing his body on either side. The whole scene seemed  
like something out of a fantasy. Ray felt himself stirring.

Ray  
shifted in his seat, and noticed Fraser had laid his hat across his lap�which  
also held both hands. Glancing up at that handsome Mountie face, Ray  
realized that Fraser was quite enthralled with the show in the window  
and *that* thought only served to arouse him more.  
When Ray looked  
back at the office window, his first thought was that there was a helluva  
lot more skin showing now. And he really didn't need his imagination  
any longer. Both men were naked and the taller was braced against his  
lover, hips leaning forward between the smaller man's legs. Their kiss  
was hotter than anything Ray had ever seen in the movies�hotter  
than this Chicago night. He felt perspiration trickling down the side  
of his face and reached up to wipe it along the sleeve of his t-shirt.

Without even thinking about it, Ray's hand migrated to his lap,  
between his legs, and began massaging his rapidly growing erection. His  
jeans were way too tight at this point and he chanced a look at Fraser  
once more.

Luckily the Mountie wasn't looking. No, Fraser seemed  
to have his own hands full, so to speak. Ray could see his hand moving  
beneath the sacred Stetson and knew his partner found the sight of the  
two men above equally stimulating. What the hell. They were partners  
and friends�he'd been with Fraser for almost a year and they had  
shared lots of intimate thoughts, moments�whatever you wanted to  
call 'em. What was one more. Besides, he was really dying to see what  
was under that hat.

Ray didn't let his eyes leave the window  
ahead. With both hands, he unzipped his jeans and couldn't suppress the  
loud sigh of relief when his cock sprang forward, free at last. When  
it was this damned hot, another layer of clothing, even if it was underwear,  
was just one too many.

Ray's hand wrapped around the thickness  
of his cock, his little finger resting against his tight balls. The rush  
of freedom and being able to touch himself finished the job and his cock  
was now fully hard and erect. There was no way Fraser couldn't know what  
he was doing now.

Ray saw that Fraser still had not taken his  
eyes off the couple, yet he had obviously figured out what all the activity  
next to him was about. Probably some Mountie super-peripheral vision.  
Fraser had let the hat slide to the floor at his feet and there was no  
doubt in Ray's mind that the rest of the Mountie's anatomy was just as  
perfect as the part he could see everyday.

Ray almost whimpered  
aloud at the sight which now met his eyes. It was better than what was  
going on ahead. Fraser had also released his rock hard dick and was caressing  
it almost lazily, running his fingers up and down the length while his  
other hand played lightly around it. Ray didn't realize he was actually  
licking his lips, until Fraser looked over at him, steel blue eyes almost  
glazed over with arousal.

"Two men together can be quite  
provocative, don't you think Ray?" His voice was low and very un-Mountie  
like. "The muscles working�the sweat as they strain together."

"Uh, yeah." Ray had to look away, but when he did, he was met  
with the very sight Fraser was describing. The two men were indeed straining�straining  
to get closer, even though Ray didn't see how that was possible in that  
one of them was already inside of the other. Oh god oh god oh god.

Ray's hand tightened on his cock and his other pulled at his balls, then  
fondled them absently. His hand knew the rhythm. Oh yeah, it knew what  
to do. The slow glide began to pick up speed as he imagined switched  
gears and it was him and Fraser�sweating and straining. God, what  
was he thinking?

This *was not* happening. But one look to the  
passenger side told him it was indeed. Fraser had totally unfastened  
his brown pants, pulling both them and his boxers down to his knees.  
His face was a study in sexual pleasure as he masturbated to the sight  
of the two men fucking each other. Even the thoughts made Ray's cock  
twitch and jump and he couldn't suppress the moan which had been begging  
to escape his lips.

This finally seemed to get Fraser's attention,  
but that wasn't a bad thing, turns out. Ray watched as Fraser let go  
of himself and reached over to lay his hand lightly over Ray's. Then  
he squeezed, wrapping his fingers around Ray's cock�squeezing and  
releasing until Ray got the message. Ok, so he was distracted a bit and  
not so quick as he usually was.

Ray moved his hand and let Fraser's  
do all the work. He lay his head back on the seat and didn't even try  
to pretend he wasn't so getting into this. Then some brain cell that  
still had a drop of blood in it realized that he was missing one helluvan  
opportunity here.

He moved his hand slightly to the right and  
it didn't have to go far to reach one hot, swollen, slightly damp Mountie  
cock. He touched the tip first, lightly, then caressed the length of  
it, just like Fraser had been doing. The heat was radiating through his  
hand, but Ray didn't mind this kind of hot. He began a slow, seductive  
beat and as Fraser humped into his palm and groaned his need, sped up  
gradually until he was fucking Fraser's cock hard and fast with his hand.

Fraser cried out and clutched at the door handle when he shot  
globs of hot, creamy cum across Ray's fist and onto his own stomach.  
Then he laid his hand on top of Ray's, which still held him, gently now,  
and leaned over to kiss his partner.

Ray met him halfway and  
their mouths fastened together in a heated, mind numbing kiss. Fraser  
was the first to beg entrance to Ray's mouth with his tongue. With open  
mouth, Ray welcomed him as hard, moist muscle met teeth, gums, cheek  
and more muscle. Ray thought he could drown in this mouth and groaned  
his disappointment when Fraser pulled away to sit back on his own side  
of the car. But, Fraser simply smiled at him and let his hand roam back  
over to Ray's lap.

Both of them began watching the show again  
and Ray's breath began coming faster as Fraser's hand worked magic on  
his cock. Ray could smell the arousal in his own sweat as the two men  
in the office continued to hump and fuck each other, ultimately crying  
out their completion before collapsing across the shiny desk. Ray's hips  
bucked and raised up each time Fraser's hand came down around him and  
he knew this was going to be one fucking great orgasm.

Fraser  
now turned his full attention to Ray and replaced his hot, moist hand  
with an even hotter and wetter mouth. Ray thought he would go through  
the roof of the car when Fraser took him in his mouth and began running  
his tongue up and around Ray's thrumming cock. Fraser's lips hummed around  
him while circling the base tightly with his hand. Ray couldn't remember  
ever being this hot, this ready. And when he came, it was hard and fast  
and blindingly amazing.

The windshield of the car was totally  
fogged up now, despite their open windows, and both Ray and Fraser sat  
back in their seats catching their breath and trying to cool off. Fraser  
rolled his head around and looked at Ray with a very satisfied smile  
on his face.

"I suppose we should resume our surveillance,  
Ray?" he asked quietly. His vocal chords didn't quite seem to be  
up to the task of talking yet and Fraser licked his bottom lip.

"I don't know about you, Frase, but I think I found what I was looking  
for," Ray answered with a touch of humor�and hope in his voice

But before Fraser could answer they both caught the movement in the office  
just above the one which had started their mutually satisfactory activities.  
Ray was out of the car in seconds, with Fraser close behind and within  
ten minutes the couple was under arrest with backups on the way to haul  
them off.

As they climbed back into Ray's car to head downtown  
for the much dreaded paperwork, Fraser flashed Ray one of the most seductive  
smiles the detective had ever seen. "So, when is our next stakeout  
Ray?"

Ray grinned, then laughed out loud, but he was already  
getting hard again at the thought of a repeat performance with this man.  
"Think I got one tomorrow night�.my place, Frase."

The End of that story...

****************************  
  



End file.
